The rising storm
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: 'The storm will rise from the bottom of the pile to the top, but there will be challanges it has to face. Success is compulsory, otherwise everyone will suffer' Stormpaw of Thunderclan recieves this prophecy and is told it is about her. Stormpaw doesnt want a prophecy hanging over her head though. Can she escape it or will she have to complete it? Sequel to Paw pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeyyy, this is the sequel to paw pregnancy. It is going to be based around Stormpaw, (She will get her warrior name first chapter, along with Stripepaw and Duskpaw). I hope you like it as much as you liked paw pregnancy but it might not have as many chapters. (I'm not sure if thats good or bad :/) Pouncepaw and Mistpaw have been training 3 moons to become warriors and Silverpaw has been medicine cat apprentice for three moons.**

Ceremony

Stormpaw tried to squirm away from Hollyfrost's tongue but she knew she would suffer the same fate as Duskpaw and Stripepaw. They were watching her struggle with an amused look on their faces. Their fur was spotless, there wasnt one spot of dirt on them. When Hollypaw eventually let her go she stared between her siblings and mother with an angry glare.

Darkclaw came over and looked at them proudly. The ex Shadowclan warrior was their dad and he was good fun. Then she heard Bramblestar call "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting."

Cinderheart came out of the nursery with her three moon old kits following her. Two of them were toms called Shrewkit and Spotkit. The third was a she cat called Honeykit. Rosewhisker made her way out after Cinderheart, her big belly slowing her down. Mousewhisker made his way to her and the mates walked to the highrock side by side.

Leafpool, Jayfeather and Silverpaw came out of the medicine den and Briarlight pulled herself out after , Brightheart, Brackenfur, Sorreltail and Squirrelflight made their way out of the elders den. Lots of cats had died in six moons of her apprenticeship and may cats had joined the elders.

Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Millie, Brackenfur and Thornclaw had all joined Starclan. Squirrelflight had been deputy before she joined the elders and the deputy was now Ivypool. Some of the senior warriors weren't happy that a younger warrior than them was chosen but no cat could say that she wasnt a good deputy and she would be a good leader.

Bramblestar himself was very old and he only had two of his nine lives left. It didnt seem to affect the Thunderclan leader though and he jumped onto the highrock with ease. "Today, three apprentices will become warriors, Stormpaw, Stripepaw and Duskpaw will you please come up."

Stormpaw and her siblings jumped onto the highrock and Bramblestar carried on. "You have trained hard to learn the ways of Thunderclan. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Hollypaw could barely breath with excitement and her usual clear voice was nothing more than a whisper as she said "I do."

Stripepaw and Duskpaw also made the promise and now it was time for their warrior names. "Stormpaw, from this day on you will be known as Stormshade, Stripepaw, you will be known as Stripesky Duskpaw, you will be known as Duskheart."

"Stormshade, Stripesky, Duskheart!" Thunderclan's cheers erupted in the camp and the three new warriors knew they would remember this moment for the rest of their lives.

It was the middle of the night, Stormshade knew she should be tired but she wasnt. Stripesky and Duskheart looked like they were trying hard to stay awake on their cold vigil but Stormshade didnt think she could fall asleep if she tried. The evnts of the day were running through her head, she was eventually a warrior, her whole life had led up to this moment.

Stormshade, she had a great name. Stripesky and Duskheart were cool names too but her name was better. Whatever her name was it would have always been better, unless it was something like Stormdirt or something.

The sun was beginning to rise when Ivypool came out of camp and said, "Your vigil is over, there are nests already made for you in the warriors den, remember you can talk now."

Stormshade was too cold to talk and she now realised she was quite tired. She saw three new nests in the warriors den and she settled down before drifting into sleep. Her dreams that night were filled with good things like hunting and eating mice.

**Plz review thanks :) :P :) :P :) :P**


	2. Prophecy

**oopsy daisy. *slaps forehead*. Me called Hollyfrost Hollypaw. *Slaps forehead again* Silly me. Oh well thx for the reviews.**

Prophecy

Stormshade opened her eyes to find herself in a forest, the sun was shining through the leaves and Graystripe was infront of her! Graystripe was dead! How could he be here? Then she realised she was dreaming. With Graystripe was a bright orange tom and a blue-grey she cat.

"Graystripe, where am I?" She asked, how could she be dreaming about cats she didnt know? Graystripe let out a chuckle. "You are in your nest, sleeping." Stormshade sighed, Graystripe had always been a joker but she wasnt laughing now, she just wanted a straight answer.

Graystripe saw this in her face and said, "The two cats with me are Firestar and Bluestar." Stormshade stared in shock. Bluestar and Firestar were two of the most famous leaders ever!

Blustar spoke, "There is a prophecy, it has been around for many seasons but now the cat it was intended for has been found." Stormshade didnt understand, why weren't they telling a medicine cat or Bramblestar, why were they telling her?

"Why are you telling me?" She asked. Firestar sighed, "You are the cat it is intended for." Stormshade looked at the three cats in turn. Why did she have to be the cat, why couldnt it be Duskheart or Stripesky, she didnt want a prophecy!

Stormshade was about to argue when the three cats began to fade. They were gone before she could say anything. Then she heard all three of their voices saying "The storm will rise from the bottom of the pile to the top, but there will be challanges it has to face. Success is compulsory, otherwise everyone will suffer."

Stormshade woke in shock. That was a prophecy meant for her! What did it mean? She must be the storm but what did the rest of it mean? Stripesky and Duskheart were still sleeping so she quietly stretched and made her way into the clearing, hoping that some fresh air would clear her head.

A hunting patrol was just leaving and a border patrol was just returning as she stepped into the busy camp. The fresh kill pile looked plentiful and her stomach was rumbling so Stormshade picked up a small mouse and carried it over to Hollyfrost and Darkclaw, who were sharing tongues.

They stopped sharing tongues when she came over and asked her if she wanted to go hunting with them. Stormshade was wondering whether she should tell them about the prophecy but she decided not to, what if they told everyone, or thought she was lying.

Stormshade's mind wasnt really on hunting and she only had 2 mice by the time she had to go back to camp. Stripesky and Duskheart were also returning from hunting and they had plenty of prey. Stormshade felt rather embarrassed when she deposited her two mice on the fresh kill pile and everyone else had caught more.

She fell asleep that night half hoping she would meet the Straclan cats again half hoping she wouldnt.

**Plz review thx**


	3. Why me

**Thx for the reviews :) :P** **This chapter is set three moons after she gets the prophecy**

Why me

Stormshade returned from the dawn patrol to see Shrewkit, Spotkit and Honeykit looking very excited. Pouncepaw and Mistpaw were also looking excited. The kits were six moons old so they must be getting their apprentice names today. Pouncepaw and Mistpaw were probably getting their warrior names today. The first chills of Leafbare were setting in and their vigil would be a cold one.

Stormshade heard some yowls and turned to see Rosewhisker's kits playing with a moss ball. Rosewhisker had surprised everyone, even Jayfeather when she had five kits. There were four toms called Barkkit, Leopardkit, Greenkit and Molekit. There was one she cat called Mudkit. All of them were naughty but Mudkit was by far the worst. She felt sorry for whatever cat got the young she cat as an apprentice.

In the three moons since she had first recieved the prophecy she hadnt seen the three Starclan cats again. She hoped they had got it wrong and that she wasnt the cat in the prophecy but she knew deep down that Starclan didnt get it wrong. She was the cat and she would just have to deal with it.

* * *

Stormshade couldnt get to sleep that night, she didnt know why. Honeypaw, Shrewpaw and Spotpaw were sleeping in the apprentices den while Pouncefoot and Mistfall were outside camp on their vigil.

When she eventually got to sleep she woke up in a forest. _Not again _she thought as Graystripe, Bluestar and Firestar came out of the bushes. There was another cat as well, a cat she recognised straight away. "Hollyfrost!" She said in surprise, what was her mother doing here?

"They told me about the prophecy." Hollyfrost said. Stormshade sighed. "I dont want a prophecy." She said, almost wailing like a kit. Hollyfrost stayed silent for a few moments before saying, "You may not want a prophecy but you have one. It's an important one too. You have to complete it!"

Stormshade looked at Hollyfrost. She knew that her mother was right. "B-But what if I cant do it, what if I fail and everyone suffers, because of me. Why was I chosen?" Stormshade felt like she was a kit again, confiding all her fears into Hollyfrost.

"Starclan doesnt give cats prophecies that their unable to complete. Especially prophecies as important as this one." Hollyfrost said. Stormshade felt a little bit better but the thought that she would fail was still in her brain, making her feel vulnerable and scared.

It was there when she woke up too. Mistfall and Poucefoot were snoring in their nests and she was one of the last warriors to wake up. All the cats in the clearing were laughing and chatting without a care in the world. Stormshade for once was silent. She sat nibbling at a mouse on her own until Hollyfrost came over.

They ate in silence, both of them wanting to say something but not being able to find the right words. It was silent until Hollyfrost said "Let's go into the forest."

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	4. Ill

**Thx for the reviews. Stormshade is going to face her first 'challenge' in this chapter. It's been a moon since the last chapter. :) :P :)**

Ill

Stormshade loved how the icy cold snow cracked underneath her paws. Two sunrises ago she had woken up to see the whole forest covered in a beautiful blanket of white snow.

She was patrolling the Shadowclan border with Birchfall, Stripesky, Darkclaw and Mousewhisker but they didnt like the snow. They said it was cold and made it impossible to hunt.

It was true that it was harder to hunt but Stormshade enjoyed the challenge. Challenge, the word bought the prophecy back into her mind. The prophecy said the storm would face challenges, but it didnt say when or what they were. Stormshade shook her head and continued patrolling.

There was no sign of trouble along the border and Stormshade could feel her belly growling with hunger. Birchfall obviously feeling the same because he said that they should do some hunting and they could share one bit of fresh kill.

Stormshade and Stripesky decided to go to the ancient oak. The usually prey rich place was almost empty but Stormshade could smell some prey. She saw a scrawny mouse scrabbling around the roots of a tree. She started stalking it, and was almost ready to pounce when she sneezed.

The mouse ran for cover but Stripesky chased after it and managed to catch the small morsel. Stormshade and her brother only got about two mouthfuls each of mouse and their hunger wasnt eased very much.

By the time they returned to camp they only had three mice and the fresh kill pile was very small. Mousewhisker took one of the bigger mice for Rosewhisker, who needed it so she could feed her five kits.

Stormshade had been sneezing and coughing more and more when she was hunting and she was feeling a bit feverish. Her eyes felt watery and her nose was made her way to the medicine den where Jayfeather and Silverpaw were crouching over a small shape.

Silverpaw looked up at Stormshade with a worried expression. Silverpaw and Jayfeather started muttering quietly so Stormshade couldnt hear. Stormshade didnt see why, she only had a cold, didnt she? Then Silverpaw ran off and came back with some moss.

"You have whitecough, you have to stay in the medicine den." Said Jayfeather as Silverpaw made Stormshade a nest. Stormshade just stood in shock, whitecough could turn into greencough. greencough was deadly.

Silverpaw then got some catmint and told Stormshade to eat it. Stormshade licked it up, she felt like she was in a trance, she sat down in her nest with one thought running through her head. _I cant get greencough, I cant die, I have to complete the prophecy._

She turned to look at the other small cat lying in the medicine den, it was Mudkit. The brown she cat was sleeping, her breathing came in short, ragged breaths. Stormshade was plunged into the memory of when she was a kit. One night she had snuck out of the nursery and explored camp. When she returned her brother Patchkit was breathing like that. In the morning he was dead.

Stormshade shuddered, attempting to block the thoughts out of her head. Mudkit wouldnt die, the medicine cats were looking after her, Patchkit hadnt been in the medicine den, that was why he died.

Stormshade fell into a restless sleep, her dreams filled with pain and death.

**Plz review thx :) :P :)**


	5. More

**Thx for the reviews :) :P :) :P This chapter starts in Starclan but then goes back to normal so...yeah :) :P**

More...

"This wasnt supposed to happen, we didnt see this! She could get greencough, she could die, then Thunderclan will be doomed!" Yelled Bluestar, worry burning in her eyes.

"It is out of our control now." Said Firestar.

"We can only hope for the best." Agreed Yellowfang.

"Hoping isnt enough! We have to be sure!" Shouted Bluestar "Do you not understand that if she dies, everything we have ever done is worth nothing?"

"We know that, but we cant do anything. We just have to keep faith." The usually calm Firestar was starting to lose patience with his old leader.

Bluestar took a deep breath before leaving the other two cats. "She'll go and find Oakheart, he can calm her down." Stated Yellowfang.

Firestar nodded "I can see where she is coming from though, it is true that we could lose everything easily."

Yellowfang sighed and started walking away "We could lose everything, or we could gain everything, we just dont know yet." She shouted back to Firestar. With that the flame coloured cat was left on his own.

* * *

Stormshade looked across at Mudkit, the young cat was waking up but she didnt look any better than the day knew about the Whitecough and were under strict orders to stay away from the medicine den unless they started coughing.

Silverpaw had just left the den to go and give some tansy to the elders when Blossomfall came into the den. The she cats eyes were runny and Stormshade could see she was ill.

Jayfeather disappeared into the herb store and came back with some catmint. Blossomfall ate it and made herself a nest next to Stormshade. By that time Silverpaw had come back with Brackenfur and Brightheart. "There's more." She said as she looked back at camp, "and there's not enough room in the medicine den."

* * *

Stormshade lay in the apprentice den with Mudkit, Brackenfur, Brightheart, Blossomfall and Mistfall. Honeypaw, Shrewpaw and Spotpaw were sleeping in the warriors den until the number of ill cats lowered.

Stormshade flinched as Brightheart let out a loud cough, she wasnt sure whether the elder was awake or asleep. All she was sure of was the fact every single cat in this den was ill, and any of them could die.. This epidemic would get worse before it got better, she knew that as well.

Mudkit was in the nest beside her. The young she cat kept moving and letting out little sneezes. Stormshade was no medicine cat but she could smell the sickness on Mudkit's damp, brown pelt.

Stormshade eventually managed to get to sleep but it didnt make her feel better. She wanted to talk to the Starclan cats but she couldnt get to them. She knew they were there but she couldnt find them.

Suddenly she was woken by a yowl of "ATTACK!"

**Plz review thx :) :P :) :P  
Sorry this chapter is short but I had absolutely no imagination while writing this. :/**


	6. Shadowclan

**Thx for the reviews :) :P :)**

Shadowclan!

Stormshade could hear cats all around her yowling. She wanted to go out and fight, but she knew she couldnt. She could smell who was attacking as well, it was Shadowclan!

She looked across at Mistfall and Blossomfall, she could tell they wanted to go out and fight as well but were holding themselves back. Stormshade looked across at Mudkit but got a shock, she was gone!

Stormshade looked for the young she cat in the den but she wasnt there, not that it surprised Stormshade at all but she didnt think a kit, not even Mudkit could be mouse-brained enough to go out in the middle of a battle. Then she caught sight of a small brown pelt being cornered by a Shadowclan apprentice halfway across camp.

The apprentice was about to strike Mudkit so Stormshade ran out of the den and raked her claws across the smoky grey cats nose. "Dont you know any better than to attack a kit? Fox hearted coward!" She hissed at him before picking Mudkit up in her jaws and taking her back to the apprentice den.

"Why did you go out there? You could've been killed!" Stormshade half shouted at Mudkit. Stormshade looked at the young kit, waiting for an answer.

"I-I wanted to see if Rosewhisker and Molekit and Barkkit and Leopardkit and Molekit were ok." Mudkit answered, looking quite scared. Stormshade sighed, she didnt want to scare Mudkit but the kit needed to know how stupid she had been.

"They'll be fine, Mousewhisker will be protecting them." Mistfall said kindly. Stormshade looked at the young warrior. Mistfall was quite quiet but friends with just about everyone. Stormshade could see why. Mistfall was level headed and didnt get angry easily. She was also very friendly and she could calm cats down.

She could calm Mudkit down as well. Mudkit's shoulders started to relax and the fear left her eyes.

Stormshade, Blossomfall and Mistfall sat in silence, listening for any signs that the battle would stop while Mudkit sat at the back of the den with Brightheart and Brackenfur, who started to tell her a story about Firestar.

Stormshade listened as well, trying to block out the sounds of the battle but failing. She could hear Thunderclan and Shadowclan cats yowling in pain or in triumph. She was pretty sure that Thunderclan cats were winning, but without actually being out there she couldnt tell.

That was when she heard the yowl "Shadowclan, retreat!" She could hear Shadowclan's pawsteps pounding out of camp and Thunderclan chasing after them, making sure they crossed the border back into Shadowclan territory.

The camp was strangely quiet now that the battle was over. Stormshade poked her head out of the den to have a quick look at the state of the camp. To her surprise it didnt look like much damage had been caused but there was blood all over the floor and a cat was laying still, surrounded by cats.

Who was it? Were they dead? Questions ran through Stormshade's head. The crowd parted to let Jayfeather and Silverpaw through and Stormshade caught sight of the injured cat. It was Stripesky!

**Plzzzzz review thx. sorry I didnt upadate yeaterday but I was at a sleepover and stuff so...yeah**


	7. Stripesky

**Thx for the reviews. :) :P :) :P**

Stripesky

Stormshade stared at Stripesky as Silverpaw and Jayfeather bustled around him then took a step back. "We cannot help him, he is on his way to Starclan." Jayfeather said with regret in his voice.

Stormshade couldnt believe what she was hearing, Stripesky couldnt be going to Starclan, he was young, too young to die. She ran through the crowd of cats to her brother's side. He was breathing but each breath was becoming more quick and rapid.

Then his breathing stopped entirely. Stripesky was gone, dead. Stormshade turned her head and looked around at the watching cats. There was sorrow in all of their eyes but she couldnt see who she was looking for. Then Hollyfrost, Darkclaw and Duskheart came trotting back into camp, they must have been chasing the Shadowclan warriors.

They were smiling and purring but all traces of happiness faded from their faces when they saw who was lying in the middle of camp. Hollyfrost lunged forward to Stripesky's side with Darkclaw and Duskheart following closely.

It was silent for a few moments before cats started to disperse to their dens. Stormshade knew that Jayfeather and Silverpaw would try to persuade her to go back to the apprentices den but she wouldnt, whatever they said. There was no way she would be leaving Stripesky.

Jayfeather and Silverpaw had tried to persuade her to go bact to the apprentice den but Stormshade refused, even when Darkclaw said she should go back to the den she had told them she wouldnt leave Stripesky.

They had realised that Stormshade wouldnt leave Stripesky so they retired to the medicine den, but not before Silverpaw had bought Stormshade some catmint, which would hopefully stop her white-cough getting worse before sunrise.

Stormshade had her thick grey fur fluffed out against the cold and felt thankful that it was keeping the worst of the cold out. Her breath was visible infront of her mouth, so was Hollyfrost's, Duskheart's and Darkclaw's. Stripesky's wasnt, Stripesky would never breath again.

Stormshade watched the sun start to rise over the forest. It's warm colours were beautiful but Stormshade ddint want to stop and admire them, she just wanted to go and sleep.

She waited until Squirrelflight and Sorreltail had carried Stripesky's lifeless figure out of camp then returned to the apprentice den. She didnt say anything as she collapsed into her nest and fell asleep.

* * *

Stormshade was desperate, she wanted to see Stripesky again. She had to go and see Starclan, she had to!

She didnt even dream though, she just slept until a loud cough woke her up. She opened her eyes to see Birchfall and Hazeltail laying down in two new nests.

She closed her eyes again. There were too many cats in here, Thunderclan was running out of warriors!

Stormshade found herself unable to get to sleep again so she pushed her aching muscles and sat up. Her head felt like agony and her fur was getting messy.

She twisted her head round and began to groom herself. When her grey fur was neat again she looked across at everyone else in the den. Blossomfall was starting to look better and so was Mistfall but everyone else didnt look any better, some even looked worse.

Her gaze wondered to Mudkit, the kit looked the same, which Stormshade supposed was a good sign but she wasnt sure. Mudkit let out a weak cough and Stormshade realised something important. Mudkit was small but brave, she would pull through this illness because she was a fighter, and so was Stormshade. They would both beat this white-cough for sure.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	8. Out again

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday. Anyway this chapter is half a moon after the last one.**

Out again

Stormshade laughed as she looked across at Mudkit, Barkkit, Greenkit, Molekit and Leopardkit playfighting outside the nursery. Mudkit had made a full recovery and had been allowed to return to the nursery last sunrise. Mistfall, Birchfall, Hazeltail and Blossomfall had all recovered but sadly Brackenfur and Brightheart both contracted Greencough and were now in Starclan.

Stormshade herself was the first to recover and had moved back to the warriors den a couple of sunrises ago. She still hadn't been allowed out of camp though. She watched the patrols leave with longing in her eyes. She was desperate to be back out in the forest, to feel the clear air and to smell the lush scent of prey.

Stripesky's death was still raw in her heart even though she was putting on a brave face. Duskheart, Hollyfrost and Darkclaw were doing this too but they had more things to distract themselves with, like hunting and patrolling, that gave them less time to think about Stripesky. Stormshade, on the other hand, just sat around camp all day, giving her lots of time to think about her lost brother.

The camp was strangely quiet, Stormshade turned to see what the kits were doing but realised they weren't there. _They must be sleeping,_she thought, _I'll go and talk to Rosewhisker._

Rosewhisker was Hollyfrost's littermate and Stormshade enjoyed the she-cats company. Rosewhisker was witty and funny and could make everyone laugh.

When she went into the nursery she was a little surprise to see Rosewhisker sound asleep in her den. _They must be hiding somewhere_ Stormshade thought as she left Rosewhisker to sleep, and started to look for the kits.

She picked up their scent trail and started to follow it. Mudkit was obviously leading her brother's somewhere. Stormshade smiled at how similar Mudkit was to her. They had both been the 'leader' of their siblings and they were both very adventurous.

Stormshade stopped smiling when she realised the scent trail led out of camp. _It seems like we are the same _said with worry in her head, remembering when she and her littermate's had tried to go to Shadowclan to find Darkclaw. The events led to Blackstar finding out and Darkclaw being exiled and joining Thunderclan, they had been in so much trouble.

She followed the scent trail and soon found the kits, they hadn't gone far, and were playing near the edge of the hollow. She had to get them away from there before one of them fell over the edge!

"Time to go back to camp now." Stormshade siad to the kits, making them jump and stop playing their game. Molekit, Barkkit, Greenkit and Leopardkit all looked quite sheepish about being caught and hung their heads in shame but Mudkit, on the other hand, stood up straight and said, "We don't want to go back yet, it's boring in camp."

Stormshade struggled not to laugh about how similar she had been to Mudkit when she was a kit, she would have probably siad the same thing Mudkit had. "It may be boring, but it is safe, and you can't leave until you are apprentices.

The kits were silent for a few moments before Mudkit said "If you want me to go back to camp you'll have to catch me!" She started running away from Stormshade, towards the big drop which would almost certainly cause a painful death.

"NO!" Stormshade yelled at Mudkit as she leapt after the kit, praying to Starclan that she would get there in time...

**Plz review thx :) :P I know this has nothing to do with the story but in the books are Blossomfall and Thornclaw actually mates coz in loads of fanfics they are but I dont remeber reading anything about them in the books. :) :P**


	9. Listen

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I swear teachers always set us loads of hw after holidays...stupid teachers :/**

Listen

Stormshade held the shivering Mudkit in her jaws. When Stormshade looked down all she saw was a drop, a drop that would have killed a kit.

Mudkit's eyes were wide open and she was shaking. Molekit, Barkkit, Greenkit and Leopardkit were all staring in shock, all scared that their littermate would somehow disappear over the edge of a hidden cliff again.

Stormshade could tell by how still Mudkit was still she was in no state to walk, physically maybe, but not mentally.

"I-Is she alright?" Squeaked Leopardkit.

Stormshade couldn't speak through the mouthful of fur which was Mudkit, so she just nodded before setting off back to camp at a fast pace but making sure all the other kits could keep up with her.

When they returned Rosewhisker and Mousewhisker were frantically searching camp, yowling the kits names. Mudkit still wasn't wriggling or talking but she was hardly shivering anymore.

Rosewhisker pounded over and started showering the kits with licks. Stormshade put Mudkit down and Rosewhisker whisked her straight to the medicine den when she saw the state her only she kit was in.

Mousewhisker managed to settle Greenkit, Barkkit, Leopardkit and Molekit down in their nest before coming back to Stormshade, who was picking at a small mouse. "What happened?" He asked, sitting down opposite Stormshade.

"Well, I couldn't see the kits playing so I thought they must be sleeping. I decided to go and see Rosewhisker because I was bored but she was sleeping and the kits weren't there. I thought they were hiding somewhere in camp so I went to go and find them. I followed their scent trail until I realised it left camp. Then I carried on following it and the kits were playing near the edge of the hollow. I told them to come back but Mudkit said I had to catch her and she started to run towards the edge of the hollow. I caught her just before she fell over the side."

Mousewhisker had stayed silent while Stormshade was explaining the afternoon's events. When she had finished Mousewhisker just nodded and made his way to the medicine den.

Stormshade polished off her mouse and was just preparing to go and take a quick nap when Mudkit came over. It looked like Rosewhisker and Mousewhisker were escorting her.

"Are you alright?" Stormshade asked softly, even though she was trouble, Stormshade had a soft spot for Mudkit, probably because of the similarities between the two of them.

Mudkit nodded before saying "Thank you for catching me, I-I'm sorry I didnt listen to you." Her voice faded off at the last part and there was silence until Rosewhisker said "Time to go back to the nursery."

Mudkit spun round and whined "I dont want to!" She was about to walk off when Stormshade said "Listen to Rosewhisker, she is your mother."

Mudkit looked up at Stormshade, then to Rosewhisker, then to the nursery. "Ok.." She mumbled before she made her way to the nursery, dragging her paws as she went.

Rosewhisker stood next to Stormshade and let out a laugh, "I could use you more often, she listens to you now."

Rosewhisker followed Mudkit to the nursery and Stormshade was left on her own. She almost laughed out loud at the thought of Mudkit listening to anyone.

**Plz review thx, sorry again for not updating much this week**


	10. Badger

**Thx for the reviews :) :P. This is half a moon since the last chapter. It's been 5 moons since Stormshade became a warrior and the kits are 3 moons old. **

Badger

Stormshade followed Poppyfrost, Berrynose and Ivypool through the forest. Spotpaw, Poppyfrost's apprentice, was running ahead of the Shadowclan border patrol. Stormshade didnt care, the apprentice was so full of himself it was unbelievable. He caught a big rabbit a quarter moon ago and he was still going on about it!

Suddenly she picked up a scent, the other members of the patrol scented it too and Poppyfrost called out worriedly "Spotpaw, come back now!"

Spotpaw, who was unaware of the danger, started coming back, confused about why he was being called back. He was a couple of fox lengths away when a huge black and white badger lunged out of the bushes.

Spotpaw hardly had time to raise a claw before the badger picked him up in its jaws and flung him into a tree. Spotpaw hit the tree with a sickening crack, then fell to the floor with a thud, motionless.

Poppyfrost let out a yowl and jumped on the badgers back, digging her claws deep into flesh. Ivypool, Berrynose and Stormshade started nipping the badgers legs and raking their claws down the stinky creatures sides.

The badger was about to collapse so Poppyfrost started to jump of its back. She wasn't quick enough though and as the badger fell on its side one of her back legs was crushed underneath the extrordinary weight of the mangy creature.

Ivypool and Berrynose managed to pull Poppyfrost from underneath the badger but her leg was mangled and even though she wasn't a medicine cat, Stormshade could tell that it was way past saving.

Stormshade went over to the lifeless body of Spotpaw and picked it up carefully in her jaws, he was too young to go to Starclan.

* * *

Stormshade wasn't surprised she couldn't sleep that night. Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Honeypaw and Shrewpaw were sitting vigil outside with Spotpaw's body. Poppyfrost would've been there but Silverecho,who had recieved her full name a quarter moon ago wasn't letting her out of the medicine den.

Poppyfrost was going to have to join the elders, Silverecho had said that there was no way her leg would ever heal, and that would mean she couldn't hunt or fight.

Poppyfrost had known that this was going to happen as soon as the badger fell on her, but she had wished she could've spent longer as a warrior before she joined the elders.

She had been a warrior for a good while and she had been a queen but she still hadn't wanted to join the elders early. "It is the path Starclan has laid out for her." Jayfeather had said, but Stormshade didn't understand why Starclan made cats suffer.

* * *

The cats in the clearing sat in silence. There was a new prophecy, a prophecy that bought destruction, the badger had been the start. The prophecy could destroy the storm, they all knew that. The prophecy could spell doom for all the clans.

The prophecy was not definite though, it could change. The cat it involved could change too, but then again maybe it wouldn't. Maybe it would stay intent on destroting the clans once and for all.

**If you dont get the last bit it doesnt matter, if you do get the last bit it doesnt matter, who cares! Plz review thx :) :P**


	11. Dreaming

**So sorry I haven't updated but I haven't been feeling too good :( Anyway... Thx for the reviews. :)**

Dreaming

Stormshade flickered her eyes open in annoyance, she had only just got to sleep, who had gone and woken her up, she was going to have some serious words with them.

Her angry thoughts stopped abruptly when she realised she was dreaming, and there were Starclan cats around her.

She stayed silent even though her heart leapt when she saw Stripesky standing with Bluestar, Firestar and Graystripe.

"Is Spotpaw here?" She couldn't help asking if the apprentice was alright in Starclan. The dead cats exchanged uneasy glances before Stripesky quickly changed the subject.

"You have faced some of your challenges, and you don't have many more but..." Stripesky stopped talking as the Starclan cats exchanged worried glances again.

Stormshade was getting a bit nervous, what could be so bad that they couldn't tell her. Stripesky turned to look at Stormshade again, sorrow clear in his glittering eyes for his littermate.

"Sorry..." He said as everything started to fade around Stormshade. "NO! Tell me whats wrong!" Stormshade yowled but it was too late, she was back in the warriors den and everyone was looking at her weirdly.

"Just a bad dream." She muttered before pushing her way into the clearing, needing clear air in her head.

She looked at the fresh kill pile but she didn't feel like eating, she was too worried, to worried about why Starclan weren't telling her something. She saw Ivypool starting to organise patrols but before the deputy could say anything Stormshade rushed over.

"Can I go hunting on my own please?" Stormshade asked Ivypool. Ivypool looked at the young warrior with amusement in her eyes, Stormshade usually loved being around other cats but if she wanted to be alone Ivypool didnt have a problem with it.

"Of course you can Stormshade, but be back by sunhigh." Ivypool answered.

Stormshade just nodded at Ivypool before running out of camp, thanking Starclan that she could have time to think over what had happened in her dreams.

Stripesky hadn't answered her question about Spotpaw, why was that? Was something wrong with him? Was he in Starclan? Or was he somewhere else? Did Spotpaw even matter? Why was she so intrested?

Stormshade blocked all thoughts of Spotpaw out of her head, she had more important things to worry about, like the prophecy, like what Striprsky hadn't told her.

She had faced some challeneges, she still had some more to face, she knew that, but why had he stopped. He was going to tell he something but Starclan were worried about it. What was happening there? Something was obviously wrong, but what?

The smell of mouse suddenly wafted up her nose and she turned her thoughts to hunting, to helping her clanmates.

Leaf-bare was starting to thaw and the sun was shining a bit warmer and brighter everyday.

When she returned to camp she dropped the three mice she had caught on the fresh kill pile but as she was settling down with a thrush when in the corner of her eye she saw some shapes moving around the top of hollow. She sniffed and got a shock, she would recognise those scents anywhere, it was Riverclan and Shadowclan!

**Plz review thx, I know there's been an invasion not long ago but it all fits in with the storyline, I hope :) :P**


	12. Alliance

**SO sorry I haven't updated, I don't think I will be able to update everyday anymore but I will try to do it every two days. Feel welcome to leave angry messages if I dont update enough. Thanks :) :P  
P.S Rowanstar has been leader of Shadowclan for a couple of moons and his deputy is Dawnpelt**

Alliance

Before Stormshade could yowl out a warning she heard Rowanstar call "Shadowclan, attack!"

The enemy was in camp before any Thunderclan cats could react. Stormshade saw a Shadowclan warrior about to pounce on an unsuspecting Honeypaw, who was fighting off another Shadowclan apprentice.

Stormshade ran head first into the warriors dark pelted side, causing him to lose balance. The problem was, that the warrior had his claws hooked into Stormshade's fur, and when he fell onto the floor, so did she.

Stormshade didn't recognise the Shadowclan warrior but he had a very strong grip, she just couldn't get free. Stormshade could scent Riverclan in the camp as well, and could tell that Thunderclan was seriously outnumbered.

Blood was pulsing from Stormshade's wounds by now, she could feel herself slipping into darkness, suddenly the Shadowclan warriors weight was lifted from her.

She stood up shakily and turned to see Darkclaw facing the shadowclan tom, hatred burned in both their eyes. Their eyes, they were exactly the same shade of dark brown.

"How could you attack your own flesh and blood Shadetail, I thought better of you." Darkclaw hissed.

_His own flesh and blood..._Stormshade suddenly realised something, Shadetail was Darkclaw's littermate!

"Your halfclan kits are not my kin brother," Spat Shadetail, "They were never my kin. You were deputy! You chucked all of that away for a Thunderclan apprentice and kits! You said you would never have kits, and you shouldn't have, they ruined your life!"

Stormshade flinched at these words, even though they weren't true they still hurt. A tiny bit of doubt crept into the back of her mind, had she ruined Darkclaw's life?

"My kits were the best thing that happened to me, you just want to ruin my life because you don't have a mate and your own kits!" Darkclaw retaliated.

Shadetail looked at his littermate with hate in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Shadetail!" Darkclaw growled, "Don't think I don't know that it was you who killed Stripesky. Remember the warrior code, a good warrior doesn't have to kill to win a battle...well, that just proves you are a bad warrior."

Shadetail let out a yowl full of hatred as he leapt onto Darkclaw's pelt. His long, sharp claws dup into Darkclaw's pelt, causing bright red blood to start soaking into his dark pelt.

Stormshade couldn't watch Darkclaw in this pain so she pushed all of her remaining strength into her legs and launched herself at Shadetail.

The Shadowclan warrior was pushe right of Darkclaw's pelt and onto the dust ground. Stormshade pinned Shadetail down, digging her claws into his fur until he was writhing in pain.

"Leave," She spat, "Worthless peice of fox dung."

Shadetail let out a frustrated yowl as he ran into the forest, but before he left he growled out a threat, "I'll be back."

Stormshade followed Shadetail's shape into the forest before another scent invaded her nostrils. Windclan! Which side were they on?

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Flowerheart, a young Windclan warrior chase a Riverclan intruder out of camp.

Now that Windclan were here the intruders were starting to lose. Stormshade didn't know how long it was until she heard Rowanstar and Mistystar yell for their respective clans to retreat.

"This is the second time you have attacked our camp recently," Bramblestar hissed at Rowanstar, the tone of his voice made it clear he wanted an answer.

"Starclan came to us, they told us to attack you!" Growled Rowanstar, before he ran out of Thunderclan territory.

Bramblestar dipped his head towards Onestar, "Thunderclan thanks you, without you we would've been beaten, we are in your debt."

Onestar nodded, before he and his warriors left camp.

Stormshade suddenly realised how much pain Shadetail had caused her, as she turned to go to the medicine den she felt dizzy. Everything swayed and spun before black overtook her vision.

**Hope you like :) :P Soz again about not updating. Plz review :) :P**


	13. Questions

**Thx for reviews :) :P I am SO sorry for not updating, my life is kinda messed up at the moment, I'm not gonna stop the story but I won't be updating much, sorry :(**

Questions

Stormshade opened her eyes slowly, everything looked blurry, it took a few seconds until she could make out who was with her. It looked like Silverecho sitting talking to Jayfeather. Hollyfrost and Darkclaw were sharing tongues while Duskheart was just sitting there.

She let out a grunt of pain as she tried to sit up and everyone snapped their heads to stare at her. Silverecho leapt to Stormshade's side and said sternly, "No sitting up, you lost a lot of blood."

Stormshade slumped down and sighed, knowing Silverecho was right. She had felt lightheaded as soon as she moved. It was so frustrating! She should be out there, helping her clanmates instead of being stuck in the medicine den, again.

As she lay down, and more memories of the battle came back, Stormshade remembered Darkclaw and Shadetail's conversation, if you could call it that. She shivered as she remembered the chilling words that had passed between the littermate's in the battle. She looked at Darkclaw before asking, "Can I talk to Darkclaw alone please?"

Even though a little bit confused everyone left Stormshade alone with Darkclaw. Stormshade could tell by the expression on his face Darkclaw knew what the conversation was going to be about.

"Why didn't you say it was Shadetail who killed Stripesky?" Stormshade asked.

Darkclaw answered and Stormshade could hear the honesty in his voice, "You know when you, Stripesky and Duskheart were apprentices, and prey was disappearing for no reason, you found out Stripesky was hunting in Shadowclan territory, you didnt tell anyone because you felt loyal to him and you didn't want to get him into trouble."

Stormshade nodded, wondering where Darkclaw was going with his story.

Darkclaw carried on, "I guess that was what I felt, loyalty, I don't know why though, but I can tell you one thing, I dont feel it anymore."

The was a comfortable slience between the two of them until Darkclaw had to go on patrol and Stormshade was left alone with her thoughts.

She was still confused about the battle though, Rowanstar had said Starclan told them to attack, but Starclan wouldn't tell a clan to attack another clan, would they? And how did Shadowclan and Riverclan get through Thunderclan territory without being detected?

It was all too confusing to think about while she was as weak as she was so Stormshaed fell into an uneasy sleep which was plagued with dark dreams.

**I know this is short but if I don't update now I won't update for ages, so yeah... Plz review :) :P**


	14. Important note

_**Important note!**_

I wont be able to update till after christmas :(

Sorry :(

Thanks for reading anyway :)


	15. Confusion

**I'm back! :P This chapter is set a few days after the last one and it is the first time Stormshade has been allowed out of the medicine den. :) :P**

Confusion

Stormshade walked over to the freshkill pile and picked up a plump, juicy mouse. She took it over to sit with Duskheart and she tucked in, savouring the taste in her mouth.

The littermates were talking about their favourite foods when Mudkit, Barkkit and Greenkit burst out the nursery with Leopardkit and Molekit following. Duskheart purred,"I can't wait till I have kits, as long as I don't have five and they're not as naughty as those little ones!" Stormshade giggled.

"I'm not sure about kits, I like them and everything but I wouldn't want to have to lay around in camp all day making sure they dont get into trouble and not being able to go out in the forest."

Duskheart thought a moment before saying "Well that's what you do already isn't it?"

Stormshade sighed, "Exactly! It's so boring!"

"I guess it is," Duskheart replied, "I've got to go hunting now, see ya."

"See ya." Stormshade replied before her mind trailed back to the battle, what exactly happened that day, she needed to know. She hadn't voiced her questions to anyone and they kept nagging away in her mind, she needed answers.

She made a list in her head  
_1. How did Shadowclan and Riverclan get through Thunderclan territory without being detected_  
_2. Did Starclan really tell them to attack Thunderclan and if yes, why?_  
_3. And last of all, was Shadetail actually going to try and kill her and Duskheart..._

All of Thunderclan were in camp when Shadowclan and Riverclan attacked but they should have been scented a lot earlier, and how did they know that the forest would be empty, without someone spying on Thunderclan or...Stormshade didn't like the thought that had just entered her head. Maybe...maybe there was a traitor in Thunderclan, a cat that wasn't loyal to Bramblestar.

Stormshade didn't want to believe that there would actually be a traitor in her clan but it was one of the only reasonable explanations she came up with on that matter.

There was no way Starclan would tell one clan, or two at that, to attack another clan, there was just no way. Unless...unless there were traitors in Starclan but wasn't there like an automatic filtering system, bad cats went to the dark forest and good cats went to Starclan, every cat knew that.

Her mind then went on to Shadetail, he was evil, she knew that. She didn't doubt that he would try and get her and Duskheart but he wouldn't succeed, there was no way. Stormshade wouldn't let him, but should she warn Duskheart of the danger or let her sister get on with her life without having to worry about a phsyco Shadowclan cat that was trying to kill her.

Stormshade decided not to tell Duskheart, well not for now anyway.

She turned to see Barkkit, Greenkit, Molekit and Leopardkit trudging into the nursery but Mudkit arguing with Rosewhisker. Stormshade pricked up her ears to listen. "...but I'm not tired, I dont care that the others are but I'm not!" Mudkit said in a mixture of defience and a whine. Rosewhisker sighed and carried on trying to get Mudkit to go to sleep.

Stormshade could only see this going one way so walked over and said "I'll look after Mudkit and you can go and have a rest with the others."

Rosewhisker looked up, "Thanks Stormshade but you really don't have too."

"No, I want to." Stormshade argued

"Please let me play, I like Stormshade!" Mudkit piped up, the four moon old kit was getting bigger by the day.

Rosewhisker laughed "All right then, but not for too long, ok."

"Thank you!" Mudkit said happily before turning to Stormshade, "What shall we play?" She asked eagerly.

"Now let me think, have you ever played..." Before Stormshade could finish Mudkit was running around camp, she sighed before chasing after the kit. Stormshade liked playing with Mudkit, it took her mind off all the confusion in her head.

**Please review thx :) :P**


	16. what

**Thx for the reviews, I've got another story on the go at the moment so I wont be able to update everyday but probably every other day :) :P**

What

Stormshade went to sleep almost straight after Mudkit, playing with the energetic kit had tired her out. She opened her eyes and saw Stripesky, Bluestar, Firestar and Graystripe standing infront of her, each with worried looks on their faces.

Stormshade looked at them all before sighing, "What's happened?"

Stripesky looked at the other Starclan cats before saying, "We need to tell you something." Stormshade was getting scared, what was wrong?

Stripesky started, "You know that Starclan apparently told Shadowclan and Riverclan to attack Thunderclan,"

"Yeah, you didn't did you?" Stormshade asked

"No, of course we didn't, but they think we did." Bluestar said.

Stormshade looked at the cats infront of her with confusion, had they gone crazy? They weren't making sense. "What do you mean?"

"We didn't tell them to attack but they think we did but actually the dark forest told them to." Firestar said quickly.

"What?" Stormshade was very confused now. The dark forest told them to attack, she had heard all the stories about the dark forest and they were evil.

Graystripe started to explain, "There are some cats that are good in life but they turn bad in death, usually because of how they died."

"Ok," Stormshade said, kind of understanding, "But how did Shadowclan and Riverclan not know they were in the dark forest?"

Bluestar took over now, "You cant tell dark forest cats are dark forest cats unless they tell you or they actually take you into the forest, both of which are highly unlikely."

Stormshade practically understood everything now, "Should I tell Bramblestar about this?" She asked

The four Starclan cats exchanged looks before Firestar said, "Yes, but remember, there is no way to tell if cats are from the dark forest or Starclan."

"What about the prophecy?" Stormshade asked

Stripesky looked at the other Starclan cats before he came to a decision, "Your choice..."

"Ok, bye..." Stormshade said as the Starclan cats began to fade.

* * *

Stormshade opened her eyes and saw that some of the others were starting to awaken. She stretched her legs and let out a yawn. She quickly groomed her dark grey fur so she could look acceptable to go and see Bramblestar.

She padded across camp, and jumped up to Bramblestar's cave. She took a deep breath before calling, "Bramblestar,"

A few seconds later he called back, "Yes Stormshade, what do you want?"

"I need to tell you about something." She replied and she waited for an answer.

"Come in then." He said and Stormshade took a deep breath as she stepped into the large cave.

Bramblestar was sitting next to his nest, "So, what do you need to tell me about?" He asked, staring at Stormshade.

"Um, well, there's this prophecy..." Stormshade was suddenly unsure of what to say.

"Yes, carry on." Bramblestar prompted.

"And I got it after my warrior ceremony." She said, looking to see if the Thunderclan leader was showing any kind of emotion.

"Ok, what was it about." Bramblestar asked.

"They said, the storm will rise from the bottom of the pile to the top, but there will be challanges it has to face. Success is compulsory, otherwise everyone will suffer." Stormshade was feeling more embarrased every second.

"Ok," Bramblestar said, "Who told you this?"

"Um, Bluestar, Firestar and Graystripe and now I see Stripesky as well." She answered quickly.

"Is that all you have to tell me?" Bramblestar asked.

"No, last night, when I was sleeping they all came to me and said that, well you know when Riverclan and Shadowclan attacked they said that Starclan told them to attack?"

"Yes, I know, what about it?" Bramblestar said.

"Starclan didn't tell them to attack but they think Starclan did." Stormshade said, knowing she made no sense.

"Ok, now I am totally confused." Bramblestar said

"I know," Stormshade said, "But practically the dark forest told them to attack but they thought the dark forest was Starclan."

"Ok," Bramblestar said gravely, "Thank you Stormshade, I will talk to you later."

"Ok, bye Bramblestar." She said as she made her way out of the cave.

**Plz review thx :):P**


	17. Chats

**ARGHHHH, I am a FAILURE! I practically forgot I had this story, *whacks myself over the head numerous times* I swear I am SO sorry but I now have 2 OTHER stories on the go, (not warriors ones) So I can't update much. *Whacks myself round the head numerous times, again* I promise to update this story AT LEAST once a week, and if I don't send me loads of messages, threaten me to keep writing, ANYTHING! (I'm doing a quick Thunderclan Alleigences aswell.)**

**And with that, please enjoy this chapter. :)**

**(There's quite a few cats in Thunderclan at the moment.) :/**

Leader-Bramblestar  
Deputy-Ivypool  
Medcine cats-Jayfeather and Silverecho  
Warriors  
Hollyfrost  
Darkclaw  
Stormshade  
Duskheart  
Dovewing  
Cinderheart  
Lionblaze  
Mousewhisker  
Pouncefoot  
Mistfall  
Fireflight  
Blossomfall  
Bumblestripe  
Hazeltail  
Berrynose  
Foxleap  
Icecloud  
Toadstep  
Rosepetal  
Cherrytail  
Molefur  
Lilyfur  
Seedfur  
Dewtail  
Amberheart  
Apprentices  
Honeypaw  
Shrewpaw  
Queens and kits  
Rosewhisker  
Mudkit  
Barkkit  
Molekit  
Greenkit  
Leopardkit  
Elders  
Squirrelflight  
Leafpool  
Birchfall  
Whitewing  
Poppyfrost  
Sorreltail

Chats

Stormshade dropped the three mice she had caught on the fresh kill pile and decided to go and talk to Duskheart, who was sleeping in a quiet corner of the camp.

"You all right?" She asked, waking her sister up.

"Oh, yeah, why did you have to wake me up, I was actually sleeping for once." Duskheart said.

"I woke you up," Stormshade said, "Becuase it is still the middle of the day, it's only just gone sunhigh, and what do you mean, sleeping for once? You sleep every night."

"Oh, sorry it's just-" Duskheart started, "No, don't worry, I'm just being stupid."

"What is it, you can tell me." Stormshade asked, what was wrong with Duskheart?

"It's just at night, I have these dreams." Duskheart said, looking at the ground.

"What dreams?" Stormshade asked, maybe Duskheart met with Starclan too.

"I'm in a dark place, and there's this cat, he never talks, never makes a sound, but I know he's there, watching me from bushes, watching my every move, it's really creepy." Duskheart said.

Stormshade sat up, something about the dream felt wrong, the way Duskheart had explained it had made it seem real. "What did the cat look like?" Stormshade asked.

"Well, like Darkclaw, the same colour eyes, the same colour fur, but he's not Darkclaw. He's to, sinister to be Darkclaw, his face looks like pure evil." Duskheart finished, she shuddered. It was creeping her out just thinking about it.

Stormshade felt sick, the cat sounded just like Shadetail, but how was he in Duskheart's dreams? Maybe it was the dark forest, Duskheart had neve seen Shadetail, had she?

"Do you recognise him from one of the other clans, like Shadowclan or something?" Stormshade asked.

"No, I don't think so anyway," Duskheart thought for a moment, "No definitely not, I haven't seen him in my life, well not when I'm awake anyway."

"Oh, ok." Stormshade said, thinking very deeply about what her sister had just told her. She hardly heard Ivypool coming over to her and telling her that Bramblestar wanted to see her in his den.

"Stormshade," Ivypool said, "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'll just go see him now." Stormshade said, standing up and walking towards the leaders den.

She took a few steps in and saw Bramblestar sitting up straight in the middle of his huge den. "Stormshade," He said, "I have been thinking about what you've told me and have decided that it is best that we tell the other leaders of this, otherwise there may be more battles that are not needed."

Stormshade nodded her head, deciding to wait until Bramblestar had finished talking to tell him her suspicions about Shadetail.

"Do you have any idea at all of a cat that could be a part of the dark forest?" Bramblestar asked, looking straight into her blue eyes.

"I think Shadetail of Shadowclan might be." Stormshade answered.

"Why?" Bramblestar asked.

"Well," Stormshade started, "He was the one that killed Stripesky."

How do you know?" Bramblestar asked, "Did you see him?"

"No, but his scent was all over Stripesky, Darkclaw noticed because they're littermates." Stormshade answered.

"Ok," Bramblestar said, "Is there anymore things that make yout hink he is in the dark forest."

Stormshade nodded, "Yes, when Riverclan and Shadowclan attacked he tried to kill me, but Darkclaw got him off me. Before he left he siad he would be back for me and Duskheart."

"All right, have you told Duskheart about this?" Bramblestar asked.

"No, but he's been in her dreams. Stormshade said.

"What?" Bramblestar asked.

"Well apparently he's there every night, watching her. Duskheart said that she had never seen him before she got the dreams and we know he's alive so how else did he get into her dreams?" Stormshade said, hoping that Bramblestar would listen to her.

"I don't know," Barmblestar said honestly, "But I want to find out, you need to warn Duskheart of the danger she's in and you've got to keep a look out as well."

"I know." Stormshade said, standing up and making her way towards the entrance of the leader's den. She couldn't help but think that her day had been full of little chats.

**Plz review thx and again, sorry :) :P**


	18. Disbelief

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Disbelief

Stormshade saw Duskheart falling asleep again and ran to her side, suddenly realising she was scared to let her sister go to sleep because of a cat fro Shadowclan.

"Let's go for a walk." Stormshade said, practically pulling Duskheart on to her paws.

"Why?" Duskheart asked, "Can't I at least rest?"

"No!" Stormshade exclaimed, "We are going for a walk and that is final."

Duskheart groaned, "All right, but the next time I want you to do something you are definitely doing it, even if you are tired, I will pull you up from practically falling asleep and practically push you out of camp, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah fine." Stormshade replied, not really listening to her sister, just looking for a quiet spot to tell her about Shadetail. She found the perfect place and turned to face Duskheart, bright blue eyes looking into pretty grey ones.

"Why did you bring me here?" Duskheart asked, suddenly not feeling that tired.

"Well, I kind of need to tell you something." Stormshade said.

"Oh my Starclan, you're going to have kits aren't you, who's the father, this is so exciting, I cant wait to tell every-" Duskheart was cut off by Stormshade.

"No! I am definitely _not _expecting kits!" Stormshade practically had to yell to get her sister's attention.

"Oh, what do you need to tell me then?" Duskheart asked, looking a bit down after her early suspicions were proved wrong.

"Well, um, this cat in Shadowclan _really_ wants to kill us." Stormshade came straight out with it and then wanted to kick herself for how stupid she sounded.

Duskheart started laughing! "Have you taken some catmint or something?" She asked, still laughing.

"I'm being serious." Stormshade said, and Duskheart stopped laughing.

"You mean it? There is really some cat in Shadowclan that wants to kill us? Who is it, how do you know, have you told anyone?" Duskheart suddenly felt very scared.

"He's called Shadetail, he's Darkclaw's brother. He was the one that killed Stripesky." Stormshade answered, unsure how her sister would react.

Duskheart sat down, not sure what to say, "Well, why would he want to hurt us? We're his kin, what kind of cat would hurt their own kin?"

"He's trying to hurt Darkclaw, for leaving him and Shadowclan, and he's worked out the best way to hurt him is to hurt us." Stormshade answered, feeling quite scared. Somehow the familiar forest around her looked quite sisnister. Duskheart stayed silent so Stormshade decided she might as well tell her about the dreams as well. "I think he's the cat in your dreams too."

Duskheart snapped her head up to face Stormshade, "What! How? How is he in my dreams, it's not possible!" She was starting to yell and Stormshade could see she was starting to panic.

"Be quiet!" Stormshade said, "No one can hear, and I think he is getting to you through the dark forest."

She could see Duskheart digesting the information she had just given her. "The, the dark forest, but, but I thought they were all dead, it can't be the dark forest, can it?"

Stormshade could tell the only way to make Duskheart truly believe her was to tell her about the prophecy and Starclan, she took a deep breath before saying, "There's something else I need to tell you as welll..."

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	19. The shadow cats

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

**There is the start of a big fight in this chapter, just to say :/**

The shadow cats

When Stormshade woke up Duskheart was already out of her nest. Since Stormshade had told her of the prophecy Duskheart had hardly said a word to her sister.

Stormshade sighed as she started to clean herself, she wished Duskheart would just talk to her. She knew Duskheart wasn't angry about the prophecy, she was angry because Stormshade hadn't told her straight away. They had been so close when they were younger but now, they were just growing a bit further apart everyday.

Stormshade left the den and picked up a mouse from the fresh kill pile. She saw Duskheart sitting with Pouncefoot and Mistfall. She made eye contact with Duskheart for a second before her sister snapped her head away and started talking to Mistfall.

Stormshade turned away, face to the ground, she felt like she just wanted everything to end. When would Duskheart talk to her? Surely she should understand the reasons why she didn't tell her about the prophecy.

She sat down on her own, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment, but that was short lived as, a few minutes later, a, rather big, kit came tumbling into her side.

"Stormshade, play with us please!" Mudkit squealed, before her brothers caught up with her.

"Yes, please Stormshade please!" Leopardkit pleaded.

It wasn't like Stormshade had much say in if hse played anyway, before she could say anything she had 5 four moon old kits attacking her. She fought back, sometimes not to playfully if they got a bit rough but suddenly everything went quiet.

It was suddenly really cold and when Stormshade looked up to the sky, which had been clear a few seconds earlier, she got the shock of her life. Stormclouds had covered everything.

"Go to Rosewhisker." She told the kits quietly. They all nodded and scurried off silently, even Mudkit.

The wind started to pick up, blowing leaves and bits of debris around the camp in a huge circle. Every cat was sub conciously edging towards the center of camp, where they were huddled together.

Stormshade could hardly hear Bramblestar over the noise of the howling wind whipping through her ears. "Be prepared," He yowled, "We don't know what's happen-" He was cut off by a huge figure appearing above their heads.

It was a cat, but it wasn't solid, it was like a cloud. "The storm at dusk will be eliminated." It said in a voice Stormshade could describe no over way than being pure evil.

Everything was silent for a second before the figure exploded into hundreds of tiny figures. Stormshade felt claws rake down her side and turned to face one of the shadow cats.

"The raging storm." It said before lunging at her with huge claws, Stormshade dodged out the way but could hear it's huge teeth snapping not a mouse length away from her ear.

She raked her claw towards it with as much force as she could muster but her claws made no mark. They hit something, but it was tough, not skin, Storshade knew that much.

She could hear the yowls of her clanmates all around her, hear them crying out in pain, this would be a fight to the death Stormshade knew that as well.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	20. Destruction

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Destruction

Stormshade could feel the evil essence of the shadow cats inside the camp, she could see black figures streaking across camps as fast as lighting. In the corner of her eye she could see her clanmates fighting for their lives.

She jumped on top of the shadow cat she was facing, hoping to catch him unawares. He was strong though, and threw Stormshade off like she was a tiny kit. She hit the ground hard and she lay winded before the shadow cat pounced again.

Stormshade ignored the agony she was in as paws pummeled against her side, she looked for her chance, and lunged up at his belly. He was pushed backwards a little bit and Stormshade could see a black liquid dripping from the wound.

"The belly!" She yelled, hoping someone, anyone could hear her. "Aim for the belly!"

She was about to pounce again when all the shadow cats suddenly vanished into thin air. She looked up and saw the big cat in the sky again.

"We will be back." It spat before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Suddenly it was like it was before, with the sun shining down onto camp and a clear sky.

Looking around it wasn't the same though. She could see her clanmates on the floor, still as statues. She didn't know if they were alive or not. Some cats were limping around, trying to help their clanmates that were worse off.

It was scary, all her clanmates looked beaten, hopeless. She looked around, not knowing where to start. She caught sight of Seedfur. The older cat was trying to pull herself up but she could not put her weight onto one of her front paws.

She rushed over, realising she had got off easily, she had some deep scratches down her flank and that was about it. Some of her clanmates were dying, or already dead.

Seedfur leaned against Stormshades pelt and they slowly started to make their way to the medicine den. They could see other clanmates walking around camp, helping their clanmates. Stormshade breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Duskheart limping along next to Hollyfrost.

She was distracted by a yowl from Seedfur, "Lilyfur!"

The she cat fell to the floor next to a light brown pelt covered in blood. Storshade could tell that Lilyfur was dead, she was totally still, and she just looked, mangled.

"Wake up." Seedfur whispered quietly, "Lilyfur please wake up." Seedfur's voice was full of grief. Stormshade knew that she needed time to grieve for her sister but she also needed to get to the medicine den.

"Come on," Stormshade said sympathetically, "We need to get you to the medicine den."

"No!" Seedfur yelled, "I'm staying here, she needs me."

Stormshade slowly sat down next to Seedfur. "It's too late for Lilyfur, but I know that she would want you to be all right."

Seedfur nodded quietly before pulling herself up next to Stormshade. They proceeded in silence until they got to the medicine den where Jayfeather and Silverecho were rushing around trying to help everyone.

Cinderheart pushed towards the medicine cats. She was limping slightly but was obviously one of the lucky ones. "I'll help out." She said and started applying poultices to wounds but there was obviously not going to be enough herbs to go around.

She went back into the middle of camp and saw Bramblestar. He looked hurt but fine compared to some other cats. "Stormshade!" He called. She went straight over. "You need to go to Windclan and ask Kestrelflight for some herbs, if he could come too that would be great but it doesn't matter because we really need the herbs."

Stormshade nodded and raced out of camp, not caring about any pain she felt, only caring about helping her clanmates.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	21. Help

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Help

Stormshade raced through the tree's in the direction of the windclan border. She ran as fast as she could, tree's were blurring in the corners of her eyes.

She came to a stop at the windclan border, contemplating whether she should trespass or wait for a patrol. She stepped on to enemy territory, knowing that she didn't have time to wait for a patrol, she had to help her clan.

She raced over the moorland in search of any cats or the camp. She saw a patrol padding over the hills and ran towards them.

"What are you doing on our territory?" Heathertail, who was obvioulsy leading the patrol asked.

"I need to speak to Kestrelflight." Stormshade gasped, all that running had tired her out.

"Why?" Heathertail asked, "Can't Jayfeather or Silverecho come?"

"Not at the moment they can't." Stormshade said, "Just please let me see him."

Heathertail looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "All right, but any funny buisness and you're out."

Stormshade just nodded and followed them, she was limping slightly and one of the cats in the patrol, Rabbitpaw, saw.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Nothing." Stormshade said quickly, not wanting to let any other clan find out sbout her clan's state.

Heathertail led her into the camp where she was getting strange looks off all of the windclan cats. Onestar came forward, "Why have you bought a Thunderclan cat into our camp Heathertail?" He asked.

"She said she needed to speak to Kestrelflight." Heathertail nodded, "She wont tell us why but she's hurt."

Onestar nodded, "Very well, come on." He said as he started to walk towards what must have been the medicine den.

She followed the old Windclan leader inside and she saw Kestrelflight sorting through herbs with his apprentice Featherflight.

"Hello Onestar, why is their an injured Thunderclan cat in my medicine den." Kestrelflight said.

"Hello Kestrelflight, this is Stormshade, she needs to talk to you about something." Onestar said.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Kestrelflight asked.

"We were attacked," Stormshade explained, "By these cats, but they weren't cats, they were like, I don't know what they were like."

"Ok," Ketsrelflight said, "Why do you need me?"

"Well everyone's injured or dead and we don't have enough herbs and even with Jayfeather, Silverecho and Cinderheart working they can't get round all of us quick enough and-" Stormshade was cut off by Kestrelflight.

"Onestar," He started, "May I take some herbs and go and help Thunderclan?"

Onestar looked thoughtful for a moment, "Ok, but not too many herbs and I want you back by sunhigh tomorrow."

"Thank you." Ketsrelflight said before turning to Featherflight, "I won't be gone long and I know you can cope on your own."

Featherflight just nodded and got on with sorting herbs.

"Can we go now?" Stormshade asked, making her way towars the entrance.

"No not yet!" Kestrelflight said, "I'm getting you cleaned up first, what help are you to your clan If you do permanent damage to that leg? None, so come here."

Stormshade did as the medicine cat said and after he had applied some poultice or other they picked some herbs up and set off to Thunderclan, hoping that they could do some good once they got there.

**Plz review thx :) P**


	22. Death

**ARRGGHHH! Sorry about not updating, AGAIN! Where were all the angry messages? AGAIN, I am SO sorry.**

**P.S Lots of cats are dead/die in this chapter :( I chose them all at random, I don't hate any of them, they were all random :(**

Death

Stormshade was shocked by the devastation she saw as she ran into camp, debris was strewn everywhere and there were loads of bodies laying in the centre of the clearing.

Every cat looked, defeated, she could see it in their eyes. Stormshade quietly walked up to Bramblestar and Ivypool, who were deep in conversation. Bramblestar looked up and a look of relief fell across his face. "Thank Starclan you're here," He sighed. "Rowanstar wouldn't send anyone because he still believes Starclan told him to attack us, we're still waiting for Riverclan's reply."

Kestrelflight made his way to the medicine den and got to work, treating wounds with what little herbs were left before using herbs from the pile he had bought with him.

Stormshade could see grieving cats all around her, the pain of death clear in all their eyes. The amount of still cats in the middle of camp was shocking. There were warriors and elders, all of the cats had died fighting for their clan, like they had lived.

She walked down the line, looking at all of the cats, some of them were so young, they had their whole life ahead of them, until the shadow cats came. Some of them were old, they had lived a long life, that could've been longer.

She sent them all a message in her head, all of them, all of the lost cats, Lilyfur, Dewtail, Foxleap, Sorreltail, Mistfall, Whitewing, Bumblestripe, Toadstep, Cherrytail and Leafpool. All of them were gone. Stormshade made a silent promise in her head, she would get revenge on the cats that had done this, she would destroy them, one by one, even if it was the last thing she did.

She lifted her head as she saw Rosewhisker and Mousewhisker walking towards the bodies, with two limp, lifeless shapes in their jaws. _Not the kits too!_ Stormshade cried in her head as the two cats tenderly laid the bodies down, it was Barkkit and Greenkit, they were both gone as well, they were playing in Starclan now.

She saw Mudkit, Leopardkit and Molekit poking their heads round from behind a bush, even from her Stormshade could see that they knew what had happened, they had probably seen as well, the scratches on their fluffy pelts apparent.

She quietly padded over to them, "Let's go to the medicine den." Stormshade said softly.

Mudkit looked up at her, "We want Greenkit and Barkkit."

Stormshade sighed, "I know you do, I know it's hard, but you need to get treated, come on."

The kits stayed silent as they started padding towards the medicine den. Stormshade hated seeing them so sad, so unlike their usual selves, the usual sparkle in their eyes had been replaced by dull grief, a dullness that was stopping their eyes from shining.

Stormshade vowed to never let anything like this happen again, as long as she lived.

**Sad :(**

**Updated alleigances**

**Leader-**Bramblestar  
**Deputy-**Ivypool  
**Medicine cat-**Jayfeather  
Silverecho  
**Warriors-  
**Dovewing  
Cinderheart  
Lionblaze  
Mousewhisker  
Pouncefoot  
Fireflight  
Blossomfall  
Hazeltail  
Berrynose  
Icecloud  
Rosepetal  
Molefur  
Seedfur  
Amberheart  
Stormshade  
Duskheart  
Darkclaw  
Hollyfrost  
**Apprentices-  
**Shrewpaw  
Honeypaw  
**Queens-  
**Rosewhisker  
**Kits-  
**Leopardkit  
Mudkit  
Molekit  
**Elders-**  
Squirrelflight  
Birchfall  
Poppyfrost

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	23. Coming back fighting

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Coming back fighting

Stormshade stood up and stretched in the spacious den. It had been half a moon since the battle but everywhere stilll seemed so empty, so quiet.

It was the gathering tonight, and Bramblestar was going to make sure that,even after the battle, everyone knew that Thunderclan were as strong as ever and not to be messed with.

She padded into the clearing to see Mudkit, Leopardkit and Molekit playing together. They were slowly getting over the deaths of Barkkit and Greenkit and returning to their normal, excitable selves.

She picked up a mouse from the fresh kill pile and settled herself down next to Duskheart, who was eating a blackbird. Duskheart had started talking to her again after the battle, realising what they meant to eachother.

Even though, Stormshade could see that her sister seemed distracted, somethimng was bothering her.

"Are you all right?" Stormshade asked.

"Yeah, course I am." Duskheart replied snappily.

"No you're not," Stormshade persisted, "Just tell me whats wrong."

"What like you told me?" Duskheart asked angrily.

Stormshade looked at her sister, "You're not still angry about that, are you?"

Duskheart sighed, "No, it's just, so many cats died, and it had something to do with your prophecy, and what they told me."

"What who told you?" Stormshade asked.

"No one." Duskheart answered quickly.

"No, you just said someone told you something, who?" Stormshade asked.

"Just leave it will you!" Duskheart snapped, getting to her paws and rushing away from Stormshade.

Stormshade watched her sister storm away and let out a sigh, there was definitely something she was not telling her. Who told her something? And what did they say? There were so many questions Stormshade needed answers to.

Like Shadetail, what was he doing, what was he planning? The battle with Riverclan and Shadowclan, she still didn't know how they got through the territory undetected. Who exactly were the Shadow Cat's. It didn't take much to work out where they came from, the dark forest. But what exactly were they, they didn't sound like the other's had described dark forest cats like, they didn't look like they were still alive, they were shadow's, were they really dead cats, Stormshade just didn't know.

* * *

Stormshade made her way along the slippery tree trunk with her clan mates. As she jumped down on to the island she could feel the other clans eyes burning into her pelt, staring at her clan, obviously wanting to know more about the battle.

She ignored them as she and Duskheart, who had recovered from her earlier moodiness and apologised, made their way into the center of the island. They sat in the middle in silence until all four leaders were on the tree, and the gathering was ready to start.

Rowanstar went first, it was just the normal, everyone was healthy, no foxes or badgers, a new litter of kits, just normal.

Then it was Mistystar, Riverclan were fine, 2 elders had died of old age and now hunted in Starclan, other than that everything was fine.

Next it was Onestar. All was well in Windclan but he made sure everyone knew that he had helped Thunderclan and that they now owed him, and he was expecting the debt repaid. Looking at Onetstar, Stormshade could see how old he looked, how frail, he would probably be joining Starclan soon.

Finally it was Bramblestar's turn. He explained about the battle, about the shadow cats, about how they had been unable to inflict any wounds, he then gave a list of the dead, and Stormshade could see how shocked the other clans were, they hadn't expected Thunderclan to have lost so many. Finally Bramblestar told them that Thunderclan was still as strong as it ever was, and that they had come back fighting.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	24. Apprentice

**Thx for the reviews :) :P  
It's been about a moon since the last chapter...**

Apprentice

As soon as Stormshade left the den she had just been sleeping in she was almost bowled over by a very excited Mudkit.

"Guess what, guees what?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" Stormshade asked, looking at the kit, who was hopping from paw to paw.

"I'm going to be an apprentice, it's my ceremony later, I'm so excited!" Mudkit explained, still dancing about.

"I can see that." Stormshade said, "I'll be watching."

"Yes, you definitely will." Mudkit ordered her before running off, almost knocking over Fireflight in the process.

Stormshade shook her head, that kit was way too excitable, and hyper, and never listened. She felt truly sorry for whatever cat was her mentor.

She went and picked up a mouse from the fresh kill pile, and settled down next to Duskheart and Seedfur, who were deep in conversation about something or other. She was about to take a bite when she heard a huge racket start behind her.

She turned her head to see Mudkit, Molekit and Leopardkit play fighting, very roughly. She could see that they were excited but, seriously, they were probably going to hurt eachother if they didn't stop.

She saw Mudkit bite down on Molekit's leg, it may not have been hard, but that was enough. "You three!" She said, shaking her head. They stood up and looked at her sheepishly.

"I can see you're excited but you can't be that boisterous, go and play something quieter somewhere else." She said.

Mudkit nodded and the three of them scampered off, Stormshade was about to start eating again when she saw Bramblestar and Ivypool looking at her. Did they know something else? No, if they did they would tell her, wouldn't they?

* * *

"Stormshade, Bramblestar want's to talk to you." Stormshade turned her head to see Ivypool.

"Is it about the prophecy?" She asked.

"No, we want to ask you something." Ivypool said.

"All right." Stormshade said, making her way to Bramblestar's den. She was in there quite a lot now, always discussing the same thing, that same stupid prophecy. Bramblestar had alerted the other leaders about the dark forest, but hadn't told them about the prophecy, it wasn't necessary.

"Hello Stormshade." Bramblestar said.

"Hello," Stormshade replied, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Mudkit." Bramblestar answered.

"What about her?" Stormshade asked.

"We were wondering whether you feel able to be her mentor." Bramblestar said.

"What, me? But I've not been a warrior that long and-" Stormshade was interrupted by Bramblestar.

"We know that, which is why we're asking you. We believe that you are capable, but with the prophecy and all that you may not want to take on more responsibility, and you might just not feel ready, it's your choice." He explained.

Stormshade thought quietly for a moment, "Why me, why did you pick me when you could've picked anyone?" She asked.

"Because Mudkit listens to you." Ivypool said, "We want to choose a mentor that the apprentice will get the most from, and if Mudkit doesn't listen, she won't learn anything."

Stormshade nodded, "Ok, I'll do it."

* * *

Stormshade stood nervously at the bottom of the high rock, watching as Bramblestar called Leopardkit, Molekit and Mudkit up. She felt almost as nervous as when she became a warrior, she was getting her first apprentice, already!

First Bramblestar announced Leopardpaw's new name and mentor, who was Seedfur.

Then he gave Molepaw his new name and mentor, who was Fireflight.

Finally it was Mudkit's, and her go.

"Mudkit, from this day forward you will be known as Mudpaw, your mentor will be Stormshade." Bramblestar said.

Mudkit happily rushed over to her, and touched noses with her new mentor, absolutely oblivious to the whispers cats behind her were sharing. Stormshade wasn't oblivious though, they were wondering why Bramblestar had chosen her, she was still very young, and didn't have much experience.

As Stormshade heard the names of the three new apprentices called, she wondered whether she had entirely thought this through.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	25. Part of the plan

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Part of the plan

"Can we go hunting!" As soon as Stormshade had finished her bird Mudpaw was jumping around her paws. She had been an apprentice for half a moon now and was still as excited as she had been the first time Stormshade had shown her around the territory.

"Yes, later, first you've got to clean the elder's bedding." Stormshade said.

"That's not fair!" Mudpaw whined, "Leopardpaw and Molepaw get to hunt!"

"That's because they cleaned the bedding last, go on, the quicker you get it done the more hunting you can get done." Stormshade ordered.

"Ok." Mudpaw sighed, dragging her paws as she made her way towards the elders den.

Stormshade let out a little laugh, knowing Mudpaw, she would probably spend the whole time listening to the elder's stories instead of cleaning the bedding. Thinking about that, she should probably go and make sure Mudpaw was working, otherwise the elders would complain and she would end up doing it, again.

Making her way over to the den she thought about the last two moons. The shock of her being chosen as a mentor had died down as quickly as it started and now she was normal again, to the other's anyway.

Starclan hadn't spoken to her in ages and everything had been quiet, but she was still very worried. She knew that the dark forest wouldn't just forget about their vendetta against their ex clans, and Shadetail was still around.

She had seen him at gatherings, seen him looking at her and Duskheart, looking like he was planning some elaborate plan to bring them down, and Darkclaw, and anyone close to him.

She was sure that Shadetail was with the dark forest, he could just be evil on his own, but the dark forest just wouldn't leave a cat with that much hatred in his soul alone, would they?

She cleared her head off all the thoughts as she waled into the den and saw Mudpaw doing exactly what she thought she would be. Sitting down infront of Squirrelflight for a story.

"Mudpaw, you can have the story afterwards, sort out the bedding." Stormshade said.

"Stormshade!" Mudpaw moaned.

"Mudpaw, bedding, now!" Stormshade ordered.

Mudpaw muttered something under her breath before standing up and reluctantly going over to the bedding.

"I'll keep coming in and checking on you until you're done, if I find you doing what you're not supposed to be, no hunting later." Stormshade said.

"Stormshade!" Mudpaw exclaimed.

"You know what you have to do." She said as she left the den.

Stormshade sat down in the relatively quiet camp and let her thought's fall back onto Shadetail, and the prophecy, and everything really. After a while just sitting around she decided to go and check on Mudpaw, and, to her surprise, all the bedding was sorted and Mudpaw was just about to come and find her.

"Can we go hunting now?" Mudpaw asked.

"Ok, come on."

* * *

Stormshade opened her eyes to find she was in a dark place that she didn't recognise, it wasn't the den, and she had just been sleeping, and she was sure it wasn't Starclan, so where was she?

Suddenly a thought she did not like at all crossed her mind, the dark forest. There were tall, towering tree's surrounding her, their tops shrouded in a dark mist, she couldn't see the sky.

She quietly stepped forward on the cold ground, what if someone found her? She didn't want to be here, she didn't like it.

She heard something through the tree's, it was someone talking, or something. She made her way towards the source of the sound, making sure she was being quiet, she didn't want to think of the consequences.

She saw a group of cats gathered in a small, shadowy clearing and tried to work out if he knew any of them. They all look relatively small, like they were apprentices, or even kits.

She pricked her ears wanting to listen in to the conversation, "The time is coming near, soon we will rule, we will get the lives that were stolen from us." Wait a minute, wasn't that, it was Spotpaw!

She suddenly realised what was happening, she remembered what Stripesky and the other's had told her, about the cats in the dark forest. They felt cheated, that they should have lived longer, that something more should have been done to save them, the cats that had been turned mad after the death, that had turned evil.

Another cat spoke up, "Shadetail is getting more trust from everyone, soon no one will trust Stormshade."

"The only cat with enough power to destroy us," Another cat said mockingly "Soon she'll be dead, the shadows will see to that, won't they?"

Stormshade looked on, absolutely terrified as a shadow cat, exactly like the ones that had attacked the camp spoke, "Yes we will, we will destroy her then we can take over the clans, like we should have done the first time, no one can stop us now."

Stormshade felt herself being pulled away from the dark place and she couldn't put her feelings into words when she opened her eyes and was surrounded by her clanmates again.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	26. Ambushed

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Ambushed

Stormshade was out of the den like a shot, she had to tell Bramblestar, fast.

She stood outside his den, contemplating whether to just go straight in or wait, he was the leader of course, but, this was important. She ddin't know how long it would be until they attacked again.

Why was she in the dark forest anyway, she hadn't chosen to go there, she had just, woken up there. Didn't some dead cat have to take you to the dark forest, a bit like Starclan, you only went to Starclan if they wanted to talk to you, or you died obviously.

She was about to go in when Bramblestar came out.

"Stormshade, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"Ok, come in." He said as he made his way back into the den, Stormshade following him.

* * *

"So what do you need to talk about?" Bramblestar asked.

"Last night, I saw the dark forest." Stormshade sighed.

"What!" Bramblestar exclaimed.

"I know, I just opened my eyes and I was there, I don't know how I got there, no one was with me, but I heard something." Stormshade explained.

"What did you hear?" Bramblestar asked.

"Well, it was a bunch of apprentices talking, a bunch of dead apprentices and kits." She explained.

"What did they say?" Bramblestar asked.

"They wanted revenge, they thought that they should still be alive and then they said thry were going to destroy the clans and rule over them, with the help of the shadow cats." Stormshade sighed.

"The cats that attacked us?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yeah," Stormshade sighed, "And one of them spoke, it said that this time they would win like they should have done before."

"Oh." Bramblestar said.

"Yeah." Stormshade said.

"Did you hear anything else?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yeah, they were talking about Shadetail, and how everyone was going to trust him and how soon no one would trust me." Stormshade explained.

"Anything else?" Bramblestar asked.

"They were saying that I was the only one that could stop them and soon I would be dead." Stormshade explained.

"I'm going to talk about this with Ivypool, you can go now." Bramblestar sighed.

"Thank you." Stormshade said as she left the leaders den. She was really worried about all of this, way too worried to put it into words.

* * *

"Good catch." Stormshade praised.

"Thank you." Mudpaw said through a mouthful of thrush feathers.

"Bury it and we'll pick it up later." Stormshade said.

Mudpaw just nodded and started scrabbling at the dirt.

Stormshade's mind wasn't really on the hunting today, she wanted to be able to forget about the dark forest for a tiny bit so she could train Mudpaw properly, but it wasn't possible.

Whatever she did, whatever she said, she couldn't forget about what she'd heard.

"Stormshade." Mudpaw said.

"Yeah?" Stormshade replied.

"Can you smell that?" Mudpaw asked.

"Smell what?" Stormshade asked.

"Shadowclan." Mudpaw answered.

Stormshade sniffed, it was Shadowclan, it was definitely Shadowclan, and she knew exactly who it was.

"Go back to camp." Stormshade ordered, Mudpaw didn't have any battle training, she wouldn't have a chance in a fight.

"But-"

"Now!" Stormshade ordered again. Mudpaw nodded and scampered off, running as fast as her legs would carry her.

Stormshade let out a sigh, "Come out Shadetail, come out now."

Shadetail stepped out of the bushes, "Hello again Stormshade."

"What are you doing here?" Stormshade asked.

"Don't act like you don't know." Shadetail spat.

"Well I know you hate me, and I know you want to kill me, and Duskheart, anything else I should know about?" Stormshade asked.

"No, oh actually, turn around." Shadetail said menacingly.

Stormshade turned round to see a shadow cat leaping at her from the bushes...

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	27. Who was it

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Who was it

Before Stormshade had a chance to prepare herslef for the attack she was on the floor, with razor sharp claws raking down her side. She managed to push the cat off and got up, unsheathed her claws and met the cats next attack.

She fought the cat blow for blow, attempting not to let herself be injured anymore by the shadowy figure. The cuts down the side of her pelt were stinging and she could feel the blood that was soaking into her fur from the wounds.

Seeing a chance she sunk her claws into the cats side, feeling them make a small puncture in the cats leathery skin. Remembering the last battle she aimed for its belly, feeling a rush of satisfaction as her claws sunk into flesh.

The cat's yowl of pain mixed with anger sent shivers down Stormshade's spine, it had sounded so evil. The cat leapt at her again and Stormshade just about managed to avoid the attack, but as a result had her back turned to the cat, and soon she felt it jump onto her back, forcing her down on to the ground.

As much as she tried, now that the cat had her trapped, Stormshade could not shake it off. She tried everything, jumping up, managing to get her claws to it, everything, but still nothing. She could feel herself growing weaker every second that went past, she could feel the blood that now covered most of her fur.

Where were her clanmates? Surely Mudpaw would've told them and they would come straight here, she needed them, otherwise, otherwise, she would probably end up dead.

She could feel her eye lids starting to grow heavy and start to droop, the cat still attacking her sides, giving her fresh wounds every second. She was practically unconscious when she weight was suddenly lifted from her back.

She turned round to try and see who it was, but whoever it was had gone, and so had the shadowcat. She attempted to get up, but couldn't. She lay down, where was everyone?

She was trying to keep her eyes open, but failed and heard some voices as darkness clouded her vision.

* * *

"Stormshade, Stormshade!" Stormshade started to open her eyes, she could hear someone saying her name.

"Don't crowd her, how would you feel if you woke up and everyone was staring at you?" That was Silverecho, why could she hear Silverecho.

She opened her eyes to see Hollyfrost, Darkclaw, Duskheart and Mudpaw staring at her. The memory's of the shadow cat came flooding back and as she looked around she realised she was in the medicine den, that's why she could hear Silverecho.

"Uh, I, everywhere hurts!" She groaned.

"It will do," Said Silverecho, "You look a right state, seriously, you're covered in all kinds of scratches.

"Thanks a lot." Stormshade said, "Do I really look that bad?"

"Yep, you do!" Mudpaw piped up.

Stormshade sighed and shook her head, remembering the cat who had got the shadow cat off her.

"Who got the shadow cat off me?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Silverecho asked.

"The shadow cat was on my back, and someone got it off, probably saved my life." Stormshade said.

"It was a shadow cat!" Silverecho exclaimed, "We thought it was a Shadowclan cat."

"Well, it was a shadow cat and someone got it off me." Stormshade insisted.

"That's weird, no one else was there when the others got to you." Silverecho said.

Stormshade stayed silent then, who exactly was it who had enough power to get the shadow cat off her, who was it?

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	28. Time

**Sorry for not updating...**  
**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) :P**

Time

Stormshade sat staring at the thrush in front of her, she was thinking about the attack, actually, not really the attack, she was trying to work out exactly who had got the shadow cat off her.

If it was one of her clanmates they would have said wouldn't they? And they would probably be covered in all sorts of scratches too, no one could escape a shadow cat unscathed.

"You going to eat that or just stare at it?" Duskheart asked as she settled herself down next to Stormshade.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Stormshade sighed.

"About the shadow cat?" Duskheart asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Stormshade asked.

"To me it is." Duskheart replied.

The two of them sat in silence, both of them deep in thought. Stormshade thinking about the things that she didn't know, and Duskheart about the things she did know and wasn't allowed to say.

"Stormshade, can we train today?" Stormshade was pulled out of her thoughts by Mudpaw bouncing up to her.

"Maybe later, it depends, but now you can go and see if the elders need anything doing." Stormshade replied.

"But-" Mudpaw started to argue

"Now!" Stormshade ordered.

Letting out a sigh Mudpaw sloped off towards the elders den, dragging her paws along the ground as she went.

Stormshade shook her head and sunk back into her own thoughts. If the shadow cats were so intent on destroying her, why had only one come to kill her, when if more had come she would be in Starclan by now.

Stormshade hated that thought, she didn't want to go to Starclan for a long while yet. She wanted to stay down here and help protect her clan but with the shadow cats dead set on making sure she no longer walked upon the land she wasn't sure how long it would be until she joined the ranks of her ancestors.

Stormshade dragged herself up, leaving the thrush untouched, even though she hadn't eaten anything she didn't have much of an appetite, she was too busy worrying about everything.

She padded over to the elders den, Mudpaw was no doubt sitting comfortably listening to a story but afterwards she would come and pester Stormshade to take her out and train, so she might as well just tell Mudpaw that she would take her out, just find her when she was ready, that way she could get a bit more time to herself.

* * *

Stormshade collapsed into her nest, Mudpaw had been particularly energetic today and she felt more exhausted than she had done for moons. Before she knew it she was sleeping, and then she was waking up again, but not in the warriors den, she was in Starclan, again.

"Stormshade." Stripesky said gravely.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Stormshade asked, panic racing through her mind.

"I'm afraid that the time has come." Stripesky said.

"The time has come for what?" Stormshade asked.

"The final battle." Stripesky sighed.

"What? When? What do you-" Stormshade stopped talking as Stripesky disappeared. She jumped as she heard whispering voices all around her.

"The time has come for the final battle, lives will be lost, secrets will be revealed, everyone will feel pain, a new hero will come out of the shadows, and complete a destiny that has been told of for moons."

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	29. Preparation

**Thanks for the reviews, :) :P**

Preparation 

Stormshade jumped up from her nest, attracting attention from some of her clanmates, who asked her what was wrong. She ignored them though and raced out of the den and towards Bramblestar, who was talking to Ivypool.

"They're comind soon, I had a dream and Stripesky said that the final battle was coming soon but I don't know when but he said soon and-" Stormshade siad all in one breath before she was stopped by Bramblestar.

"Slow down, tell me everything that happened." He said calmly, even though Stormshade could see the worry flash in his eyes.

Stormshade took a deep breath and started explaining everything as clearly as she could, "I had a dream, I was in Starclan and Stripesky said that the final battle would be soon but he didn't tell me anything else, but there was this prophecy, well not a prophecy but, I don't know but, the final battle, that means that the shadow cats will come again, doesn't it and-"

"What did the prophecy say, or whatever it was?" Bramblestar asked.

"The time has come for the final battle, lives will be lost, secrets will be revealed, everyone will feel pain, a new hero will come out of the shadows, and complete a destiny that has been told of for moons." Stormshade answered.

"What so you think it means?" Ivypool asked.

"I think it means exactly what it says," Bramblestar said gravely, "I think it means that the final battle is coming, that lives will be lost , that secrets will be revealed, and everyone will feel pain. I think it means that a new hero will come out of the shaodws and complete a destiny that has been told of for moons."

"What are we going to do?" Ivypool asked.

Bramblestar didn't answer, just stood there for a moment looking thoughtful, before jumping up onto the high ledge.

"Can all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a meeting." Bramblestar called out the familiar words and soon the whole clan was gathered around their leader.

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news." Brmablestar sighed, "The shadow cats will be returning."

Thunderclan broke into a shocked scared babble of voices that was slowly growing louder.

"Quiet, you must listen!" Bramblestar called and the clan fell into silence.

"They are not going to only target us, but all other clans. Molefur, Seedfur, Amberheart, you will each go to the other camps and tell them that they must bring every cat, including kits and elders, to the island, tell them to also bvring all of their medicine supplies, you can not take no for an answer, tell them that all will be explained when they get there, make sure that no cat is left behind, not one, understand?" Bramblestar asked.

The three cats nodded before racing off to their destinations, running as fast as their legs could carry them, Bramblestar then turned his attentions back to the rest of his terrified clan.

"Go and get all the medicine supplies, we must bring them all, we all must go to the island, with all four clans there we will be a lot safer than on our own, go on quickly!" Bramblestar ordered. He watched with a heavy heart as everyone ran off to do as they were told, hoping that they would be able to beat the shadow cats once and for all.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	30. Waiting

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Waiting

Stormshade looked at her clanmates with a heavy heart, even though they were all putting on a brave face it was easy to see that they were terrified, so was she.

They were all padding through the forest, a long line of cats making their way to an island to fight a seemingly invincible bunch of cats, well, kind of cats. It would definitely be a fight to the death, whoever it was, whatever happened, there would be no survivors from one side or the other, there was going to be no inbetweens.

As they got to the fallen tree there was no sign of any of the other clans, they had to come, otherwise, well, Stormshade didn't really want to think what would happen if they didn't come, if they didn't come none of them had a chance.

Stormshade waited for everyone to make their way over the tree trunk, she was desperately looking for any sign that another clan were coming, she had to see if they were coming or not.

Reluctantly she started making her way across the damp wood, letting out a sigh, surely if thge others were coming, they would be here by now. She pricked her ears up as she heard a sound, taking a deep breath through her nose she swore she could've started jumping she was so happy, it was Windclan, someone was coming.

Happily Stormshade carried on making her way across towards the island. She jumped off onto solid ground and turned around to see all of Windclan in the distance, obviously making their way towards the island where the whole of a very worried Thunderclan were sitting with solemn looks on their faces.

The journey had made it all seem so real, it had given everyone time to let what was happening sink in properly, and they were realising exactly what was happening.

"Stormshade, these things that are attacking, they're the things that killed Barkkit and Greenkit, aren't they?" Mudpaw asked.

Stormshade looked down at her young apprentice and sighed, they had practiced battle training a few times but not much, nowhere near enough for her to be able to fight the shadow cats.

"Yes, they are, and I want you to promise me something." Stormshade sighed.

"What?" Mudpaw asked.

"That you won't put yourself in danger, that you'll stay safe." Stormshade looked deep into Mudpaw's eyes, the you cat was going to have to listen to her, now more than she ever had.

"But I-"

"No, you've got to keep yourself safe, you have to!" Stormshade persisted.

"Ok, I promise." Mudpaw reluctantly sighed.

* * *

All four clans were now on the island, the kits, elders, medicine cats, ill cats and any cats that couldn't fight really were safe in a sheltered part of the forest.

Bramblestar had explained what was happening to all the other clans, and they seemed worried but Stormshade could tell that they didn't realise exactly how dangerous the shadow cats were, but they would, soon.

Stormshade had noticed that Shadetail wasn't with Shadowclan, but she knew that he'd be making an appearance later, that was a definite.

Duskheart had remained pretty much silent all day, she was probably just worried but when Stormshade had tried to talk to her, Duskheart had acted really strangely. She had just told Stormshade to leave her alone and go away. Duskheart wasn't usually that bad tempered but the worry was making everyone a bit jumpy.

Stormshade let out another sigh and tried to make herself comfortable, all they could do now was wait.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	31. Now

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Now

All four clans had been on the island one night now, and some cats, especially Shadowclan, were starting to get restless. It was obvious by the way that all the clans kept to themselves and sent Thunderclan suspicious looks that they weren't too sure whether they were actually telling the truth.

If any of them had seen the last battle between Thunderclan and the shadow cats, let alone have been involved in it, well, they would understand why they were going through all this trouble, they would understand exactly why all the Thunderclan cats seemed so scared and worried.

Half of Stormshade wanted the shadow cats to turn up right now, for the battle to come right now so that she wouldn't have to torture herself with all the thoughts of what could happen racing through her mind.

Every second that she was just sat down, not really concentrating on anything, the weight of the prophecy and everything that came with it, the death threats and all the dangers, it seemed to get heavier. It felt like the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders and it was getting so heavy that it was threatening to squash her into nothing.

She couldn't let herslef be squashed though, she couldn't let herself give up. The more pressure that was put onto her the stronger she had to get, the braver she had to be. It was her who bought all these cats here, she couldn't let herself be beaten, that could never happen, she wouldn't let that happen.

All the clans were holding training sessions, especially for the younger cats who didn't know much and the older cats who hadn't needed to use their battle moves in moons.

Why did this have to happen? Why did the dark forest have to come back? What actually put cats into that state of mind where they actually wanted to destroy their own clans, especially when they had been as loyal as aany other cat before they had died, why couldn't they have kept their loyalty through death?

Stormshade's gaze trailed to Duskheart who was sitting a little bit apart from Thunderclan, and the rest of the clans for that matter. Her sister hadn't talked at all since their arrival on the island, except to snap at any cat who came near her.

Stormshade had tried so many times to get her sister to talk but she had been unsuccessful. Duskheart was being uncharacteristically snappy and moody. Even though Hollyfrost had said that she was just worried about the battle Stormshade wasn't so sure. She knew hersister very well and something else was troubling her, not just the battle, but something bigger, something deeper.

Stormshade felt her heart almsot stop as a could gust of wind blew through the island, causing all cats to fall silent and glance around fearfully. The ground grew darker because of the stormclouds that were gathering overhead. Stormshade took in a deep breath, it was now, the final battle was now...

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	32. The final battle

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

The final battle

Stormshade could see the fear in every cats eye as the cold wind rushed through their fur, the way that they started to huddle closer together, safety in numbers, the natural reaction of what to do when something went wrong.

She found herself stuffed in between Hollyfrost and Duskheart, fear clearly pulsating off their pelts. The clearing was deadly silent except for the sound of leaves and debris being whipped up by the roaring wind.

Every cats gaze was on the massive storm cloud forming infront of them that was becoming the shape of a cat, exactly the same as Thunderclan had seen before.

"The shadows will rule and the clans will be gone." The deep, booming voice of the shadow spoke before it exploded into the seemingly invincible shadow cats and attacked.

Yowls and growls exploded in the clearing as cats from both sides launched into the attack, attempting to bring harm to the enemy which, for the shadow cats, was a lot easier.

The clan cats were trying to work in groups of two or three, knowing that it would be easier to take on one cat in a group but the sheer numbers of the shadow cats was making it hard.

Stormshade saw Duskheart lunging at a shadow cat and raced over to help her, managing to get a few strong hits in while it was distracted, not that they did much damage, she needed to get the belly, that's where she could cause the most damage.

She and Duskheart worked brilliantly together as a team, noth of them aiming for the shadow cats legs and dodging away so it was pretty much unable to get any proper hits at them. Now that they were prepared for the attack it seemed easier to be able to fight them, not in a way that it was easier to hurt them but they knew what they could do now, so they had made a plan.

Stormshade pushed the two front paws from underneath the shadow cat, causing it to fall over onto it's side where she and Duskheart clawed it's belly with their sharp claws, feeling a sharp rush of satisfaction at the feeling of their claws sinking into it's leathery skin and the thick, dark liquid that was slowly starting to run out of the wounds and onto the surrounding skin.

They were starting to beat the shadow cat, they were actually winning! Stormshade stared as the shaodw cat started to fade, as it started to disappear, she guessed it was dying.

Stormshade saw another shadow cat about to pounce on Duskheart when a huge crack stopped her in her tracks and all the fighting cats from one side of the clearing were suddenly being oushed up against her, what was happening?

She was too squashed to move but she could see a massive crack in the middle of the clearing that opened up into a dark hole, how had the shadow cats caused that? Had the shadow cats caused that?

Stormshade found herself struggling to get air into her lungs, was she going to die?

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	33. Rising

**Sooooooo sorry fornot updating but my laptop broke so I've got to share with my brother...**

**Anyways, I think there's only about 3 chapters (including this one) left, soooo, I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Rising

Stormshade could feel the panic rising up in her chest as she struggled to get air in her lungs, all she could see was the furry pelts of clan cats mixed in with the leathery skin of the shadow cats.

She scrabbled and scratched with her paws in an attempt to get out but she was failing. Her hearing was muffled but she could just about make out the sounds of lots of cats screeching and yowling.

The image of the massive, dark cavern that had opened up in the ground was imprinted in her mind, some cats would surely have fallen down, there was no way everyone could've got out.

Suddenly it hit her, Stormshade didn't know if any of her family were even alive, for all she knew they could've falled down the hole, or been killed before that. She felt sick, she had always hated not knowing, ever since she was a tiny kit, it had always made her feel...weak...and she hated feeling weak.

She had to know, she had to find out what was happening. She suddenly felt strength rise up in her limbs and with a massive push she started fighting her way through the pile of cats, some of them looked still, crushed by the weight pushing down on them.

Stormshade caught sight of a branch over head and jumped onto it, taking a deep breath of fresh air as she did so. She surveyed the scene below her with shock, there was literally a massive pile of writhing cats that she had just been at the bottom of. She couldn't see Duskheart though, or Hollyfrost or Darkclaw.

Suddenly some words raced through her mind _'The storm will rise from the bottom of the pile to the top' _The prophecy, it was happening, now!

**I know it's realllyyy short but I wanted to get the update done sooo...**

**Please review :) :P**


End file.
